Tour of Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: One day of Ally's worldwide tour according my Auslly shipper mind. Please review. Auslly lovey doveyness ahead.


I knew that with the finale of season 3, this site would be overflowing with sweet, romantic and gushy Auslly fanfics ( not that I mind, nope I have been favoriting them left and right). But here is my contribution to the fandom; hope you guys love it as much I do and please review.

I have never been so excited for an episode in a long time but the first time I saw the spoilers, I couldn't resist getting wrapped up in the feels and love of the episode, we got a "I love you" and a public kiss, what more could we ask for? The fact that Austin and Ally were so adorable and sweet, trying to "hide" their love totally won over my heart and not succeeding cause they are head over heels in love. It is an episode filled with Auslly love, romantic and sweetness, perfect way to end a season might I say.

Anyway, less talking and onto the story, right? I don't own anybody but the characters I make up. Don't sue.

L.A- 1 1\2 months into the tour.

"Austin Moon! I love you. And I know that you are bored but please stop flopping around like the pancakes you love so much. Your little song about how bored you are ( I love that song in "Magazines & Made-Up Stuff", it was too cute and funny) is very adorable and I wish I had a tape recorder on me to save this sweet song. Please give me 5 minutes, I need to write down the lyrics floating in my head before they disappear and then all my attention will be yours."

Austin and Ally were lying on their stomachs on Ally's bed, well Ally was on her tummy writing furiously in her beloved songbook, hair slipping over her shoulder to cover her face frozen in serious concentration and the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Austin was flopping around from using Ally's back as a pillow as he strummed his guitar, to flopping over the side of the bed to the point where an inch more and he would fall off singing his "I'm So Bored" song.

Of course Austin had to be all adorable and lovey dovey by putting his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder, playing with her hair, chanting her name to get her attention and doodling in her book until she swatted his hand away. It was during one of those moments that Austin swiped her book right out of her little hands and with a teasing: "Na Na I got your book! Now you have to pay attention to me! Catch me if you can!" he ran out of the bus with Ally hot on his heels.

_Wow my girl is faster then she looks. Come on Moon, pick up the pace. Ally might love me to bits but once she gets a hold of me and more importantly her book she will whack me with it to "get me back" for taking her book, again. Hmm I could use this to my advantage; can you say tickle fight? Think and run Moon. _ Austin dunked, dodged and ran his heart out, weaving in and out of people setting up for the next show and the hallways with Ally on his heels until she leapt on his back and started to tickle him until he was wobbling all over the place trying to get away from those little fingers.

"Gotcha my sneaky boyfriend and now I am going to tickle you until you realize that no one, even you, can touch my book. Tickle tickle, you can try to shake me off all you want honey but this Ally-cat has her claws in you." Ally said in a sing-song voice as she tightened her legs around Austin's waist so he couldn't knock her off as she continued to tickle him with one hand while the other was trying to reach her book which Austin was trying to hold close to him.

"Give. I give. I'll give your book back, please stop tickling me!" Austin consented which Ally with a victorious smile climbed off his back and held out her hand. But he didn't hand over the book but instead he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her close enough that not even a piece of paper could fit in between them. "Well hello beautiful. You want your book back? You'll have to kiss me first." before planting a long, passionate and romantic kiss on Ally's lips which only took her a second to reciprocate. (I got this idea from "IHeartIt" on Tumblr).

They kissed until air was needed but even when their lips weren't touching, it didn't mean they moved out of each other's arms, nope they stayed where they were just smiling lovingly at each other and sneaking little kisses in. "You. Are. So. Childish." Ally teasingly said in between kisses, even though she secretly loved the childish, goofy, mischief side of her boyfriend. Plus who would give up a chance to kiss the person you love with all your heart? No one madly in love would ever do that.

Austin and Ally were enjoying having this "couple time" after a couple of weeks of practicing for the concert, the concert itself, songwritting and of course sightseeing when someone cleared their throat and then a familiar voice teasingly said: "Oh sure I leave you two alone for a couple of minutes and when I find you, there's a kissing fest going on. I love you both and I know you two love each other. But I am not spending the next couple of days watching you two being all gooey."

They turn around, arms still wrapped around each other's waist, to see Trish standing behind them, arms crossed and foot tapping but with a fake exasperated look on her face. "If you two are done playing kissy face, it is time for Ally to get ready for her sound check." Without an answer, she marched over and took Ally by the arm leading her away with Austin trailing behind the girls, already planning what he wanted to happen the next time he and Ally were alone.

_If any of the stagehands, Ronnie, the lighting and sound technicians or anyone else in this building looks at me at this moment, they will think I am off my rocker or need medical help. My face has a mile wide ear to ear smile that is drenched with lovesickness and proudness while I just stand here like a dumbie in the middle of everything happening around me. But hey I am this way because of Ally, no one else but her could make me a tripping over my tongue, drool in puddles, lovesick fool. Not that I am complaining. _

_That is the price of being head over heels in love with a young lady who is beautiful inside and out, sweet, caring, lovable, adorkable and an extremely talented songwriter. Ally writes songs to be an inspiration for everyone she meets and is an angel blessed upon this Earth to give us mere mortals a taste of heaven and what happens when dreams come true._ Austin Moon thought as he stood with Trish at the top of the staircase leading to the humungous arena and the equally humungous stage being carried away with the beautiful voice of Ally singing acapella, each note plucking at the strings of his heart.

" Doesn't Ally sound amazing? I am so proud of her and all she has overcome to get here, on her own tour singing the songs we wrote together. No one will ever believe that once upon a time she had almost crippling stage fright which kept her in the shadows for years. She always blews me away everytime I hear her sing or perform. I still can't believe that not only does she had a CD that was on the Top 20 its first week as well as sold out in under a week but is going on a cross country tour.

I am just glad that this time around I was able to experience this once in a lifetime event with her. Now I won't be a mopey popstar that Dez and you accused me of being the last tour we went on." Austin gushed to Trish eyes never leaving Ally's as he clapped like a maniac when the song is over. He never let a moment pass without letting Ally or anyone else who cared to listen about how proud he was of Ally and how much he loved and cared for her through words and actions.

" Sheesh gush much loverboy? It is a good thing that the goof and I have been huge Austin&Ally fans since the beginning, are just as thrilled as you are that Ally is finally living her dream and are estatic that you two lovebirds are finally together after years of practically pushing you two knuckleheads together. Otherwise, my gag reflex would be working overtime with the lovey dovey stuff I have been seeing lately." Trish said with sass and humor mixed in as she dryly commented.

"Well sorry for being a head over heels in love and super duper supportive boyfriend. (in a teasing voice with a nudge to Trish's shoulder). To continue with the gushiness, Ally and I love you and Dez too and we will always be your guys' top supporters which is why while Ally and I have been sad and missing Dez and you like mad, we know you both are living your dreams so we are happy for you guys. Got to go, I got something to do." Austin said with a quick hug for Trish before walking off.

The tune to "You Can Come to Me".started to play, Ally sang her heart out with the memory of that night at the "Jungle Beat" cafe playing in her mind. The night not only did she finally get over her fright but also had a moment with the man of her dreams where the audience disappeared so that it was just Austin and her in their own love bubble singing a song. Not only did the song promise that no matter what life brings they would always be there for each other like always and of course ended with their first of many kisses.

It took Ally awhile to come out of her daydream and realize she wasn't alone on stage anymore when she heard a familiar and gentle voice coming towards her. When she turned around her heart flew higher then the clouds and a million watt smile appeared on her face. Austin was on stage with his million watt smile and lovesick gaze directed right at her as he sang his part and walked towards her so they met in the middle of the stage.

As Austin and Ally sang the song, hand in hand and eyes locked onto each other and very little space between their bodies, love reflecting in the other's eyes. Their spell was broken by the wild applause and cheers from the small audience of stagehands and of course their two besties backstage who had been watching the romantic scene in front of them with videos and pictures curtesy of their phones. With a bow and a kiss on Ally's hand, Austin went back to watching his girl perform with love, pride and support reflected in his eyes as well as mouthing all the songs with Trish and Dez backstage.

Next on the agenda was a fan meet and greet in the great hall. Ally was so excited to meet her fans that she was practically bouncing in her seat until Austin gently put a hand on her shoulder: "Sweetheart, I know you are excited to meet your fans but you gotta stop bouncing, it won't help to calm you down. Just take deep breaths, that's my girl". While Austin's talk did calm her down considerably, her leg still twitched and jump as she crossed her legs and played with her fingers until Austin took her hand and played with her fingers and placing kisses on the back of it ever so often.

"Hello sweetheart. It is so nice to meet you. Aww, it is ok, I won't bite. I just want to talk to such a pretty little girl. Oh there's a smiley, such a sweet smile." Allly cooed in a soft and sweet voice at the little girl of about 4 cowering into her daddy's neck while clutching her teddy bear and sneaking peaks at Ally through her long bangs. Ally's understanding and comforting voice seemed to ease the little girl's nerves so that soon she was smiling shyly but sweetly as she walked towards the table with her autograph book.

The little girl raised her arms in the universal sign of a request for a hug so Ally scooped her up and gave her one of her famous snuggly and cuddly hug then placed her in her lap for a little girl to girl chat. The little girl's name was Gabi, she was 4 years old and wanted to be a songwriter cause Ally was her role model. LIke any other time that Austin witnessed Ally intereacting with little kids, his heart melted and sighed with love. She just looked so natural, at ease and sweet with kids that he could totally see her as a mommy of a little angel of their own.

"OMG You're Ally Dawson! I love you. You are my idol! I want to be just like you; living my dream. Can I have a picture? This is the highlight of my life, you are even more beautiful and sweet in person." came from an overexcited, hyper and super smiley teenager who seemed to be holding herself back from leaping across the table to glomp onto Ally in a bear hug or from unleashing her entire feelings towards meeting her idol.

Austin could tell that Ally was a little freaked out at the enthusiam and eagerness of Alexia, not that she would ever show it to anyone in case she hurt anyone's feelings which wouldn't have been the sweetheart he knew and loved her. She just smiled sweetly at Alexia and tried to get her to take deep breaths and calm down before she hyperventilate by talking to her like an old friend would.

"Hi Ally. My name is Sofia. I am a huge fan of yours, since the beginning of your career and I know that you will go far in life. I saw the MMA's and may I say; how romantic is it that Austin willingly gave up his career for love? It was so romantic like a scene from a movie. And that kiss in front of everyone, awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You two are like the dream couple that every couple aspires to be and I know you two will last forever, you guys are that in love." a young lady about Ally's age came up to the table and looked at both Austin and Ally when she talked with a "I love love" look on her face.

"Sofia, you have totally lost your mind. How is giving up your career which would have brought a lifetime supply of money and fame for something as silly, pointless and stupid as love and some girl when you could have any girl you could ever want a good idea for anyone?. Not that a beautiful and talented chick isn't worth some attention." came the sassy and rude voice of one of Sofia's companions. He ignored Sofia's warning hand on his arm to watch what he said and warning "Todd!" and leaning suggestively on the table to practically leer at Ally.

Ally was uneasy about how that boy was invading her space so she scooched over closer to Austin, nestling a little more into his side while his arm held her closer to him while glaring at Todd for daring to scare his woman. "Actually the big question is how could I not fall in love with such a sweet, romantic, supportive and overall guy of any woman's dreams? (looks lovingly at Austin which he not only returned but also kissed the crown of her head and whispered "I love you" in her ear)

I agree Sophie, that moment was totally romantic and unexpected. I had to keep pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming cause if so I never wanted to wake up. I am just so blessed that I found my true love, hopefully everyone finds their soulmate in their lifetime. Thanks for coming out today." Sophie squealed at Austin and Ally's adorableness and their love reflected in front of her as she posed for a picture with Ally and got an autograph. Todd just sulked in the corner at his failed flirting attempt while his friends tried to ease his ego.

Back in the tourbus, the four best friends made up for almost two months apart since Austin and Ally had to leave for New York tommarrow morning so they wanted to make as much memories with their friends since who knew when the next time the four of them would be together. As everyone talked with some tears shed and of course promises of texting, video chatting and phone calling as soon as possible, the radio was on and a dance party happened.

"Ok boys and girls, here is a new hit from a very talented young lady who this announcer believes will have a long prosperous career. This song seems to have been written for the very special boy in her life aka her boyfriend Austin Moon. Aww young love is all there is to say. Here is "Parachute" by Ally Dawson." This caused a huge ruckus in the bus as Austin, Ally and Trish danced and sang on the top of their lungs to the song, using anything available as microphones.

Somehow in the middle of the song Austin and Ally ended up in each other's arms, singing the lyrics to each other while staring lovingly in each other's eyes, they didn't register that the song was over until the next song's lyrics came through their love daze. So without missing a beat, they started to dance and sing, not leaving each other's arms until Trish playfully pushed Austin aside to dance with Ally to a girlie song "This One Is For the Girls".

Not that Austin minded, he never missed an opportunity to observe Ally being the fun-loving, easy going, sweet, adorkable, beautiful young lady that he was head over heels in love with. It was in these moments that he wished he had big enough pockets to carry a camera 24\7 to capture the beauty and essence of Ally, then he remembered his phone and took as many photos and videos of this impromptu dance party as he could while dancing and singing.

An hour later, the four friends collasped on the kitchen table bench and talked about what anything and everything under the sun (hey they had a lot of time to make up for), Dez playing with his camera on the bench, Trish and Ally painting each other nails and toes on the floor with Austin lying on his tummy, one hand getting tangled in Ally's curls in a playful game of twirling them around his finger then slowly letting it unwound bit by bit as he talked to Dez.

At around midnight, everyone climbed into bed, boys in one of the bunks and the girls in the other, though around 2 am Ally got sad about Dez and Trish's departure so she climbed under the covers and more importantly into Austin's warm and snuggly arms using his chest as her pillow or teddy bear to sleep. At 8 am, after lots of hugs, tears, "I will call you as soon as I can" and "take care of yourself." Trish and Dez were off back to their schooling and establishing themselves in their adult lives and Austin and Ally back to their tours and their love story.


End file.
